New Kalia
New Kalia is a clan elected dictatorship much like the original Kalian Empire. Its clans claim ties with the original Kalia and who seek to return to its glory. History After the Commoner's Revolt (Napolite War of Freedom), the remnants of the various clansmen moved east to the land adjacent of Bondar. Initially while thrust together there were some minor skirmishes between the clansmen over the newly claimed lands, but that largely fell by the wayside with the invasion of Moira's armies. Finding commoners revolting throughout the land and joining Moira's army who had invaded their land at an alarming rate, a council was called from all the major families that could still claim ties to the old clans. At the council it was agreed to let all old disputes dissolve (as a symbol, all clans abandoned their old names and adopted new ones), to redivide the lands to the remaining houses, to raise to to clan status some wealthy families who would throw their efforts in support of this new union, to combine forces under a supreme leader, and to elect a new emperor from among them in the old way. Maerek, a minor lord, but one who orchestrated a great deal of the reorganization and concessions of this new nation, was elected as the sovereign Emperor of New Kalia. Emperor Maerek, reorganized the remnant clan forces into what would become known as the Red Legion. Consisting of some of the most hardened and veteran warriors in the land, but outnumbered several fold by Moira's largely green, but massive army. Maerek led his Red Legion into a more unconventional style of warfare than they were accustomed to. Circumventing Moira's army in the late fall. He struck at her supply lines and cut her off for the winter. The Red Legion garnered its name from the people in the borderlands during this time. Any support aimed for Moira's army was slaughtered to the man. To strike fear into any that would move to support her army, it is said that the Legion painted themselves in the blood of their fallen foes. Additionally, as Moira's army suffered logistically from the winter, and began to lose discipline pillaging the land round about. Maerek commanded his Red Legion to avoid any similar activities, keeping them supplied by a merchant network. Anywhere fighting that was too remote to receive supplies, they were to pay for all they took. While this was not always consistently followed by his men, any known violations were treated harshly. This approach had a great effect in swaying the minds of the commoners in borderlands in favor of the Legion and New Kalia. By spring, half starved and lacking in support, Moira's army retreated to Napolia, harried along the way by the Red Legion. Once retreated the Legion returned to New Kalia and Maerek focused his attentions on building the foundation for the new nation. Raising many families who had aided in the war against Napolia to clan status, supporting the development of his new capitol, the port city now known as New Kaliin. Some of the new clans, having limited land and resources sought to claim the borderlands. With Maerek's permission they were given forces allotment for claims in the bordlands. Over the next few years, they expanded into this disputed land. Napolia, viewing this as an act of imperialism against free people, sent their own forces into the borderlands. The conflict here would continue on throughout the remainder of the century. New Kalia & Napolia fighting over the region. With the exception of the borderlands and occasional raids by Bondar pirates, the heart of New Kalia flourished throughout the century. Families, now stripped teeth, now sought the influence of intrigue to rule. Religion Kinling: While there is no official religion, most of the clans practice the old ways practiced throughout the empire before its destruction. The common people are more varied in their religious pursuits, however, religions of revolutionary ideology are heavily scrutinized. Culture The people of New Kalia live in a semi-flexible caste system. The Clansmen & the common people. Unlike Old Kalia or other rigid caste systems, movement upward is possible, although this usually requires some great contribution to the nation. The people of this nation are very honor bound. Very formal except in intimate settings. The common folk and the clans both have rights of passage and ceremonies for major life events. They generally are seen as arrogant, bullheaded, and violent to outsiders. A New Kalian likely to answer any attacks on house or honor with bloodshed. Technology TL2-3 Renown for their craftsmanship with wood and metal. Literacy is common amongst anyone of a clan house, but rare for the commoners, who primarily use cipher. Economy Gold & Silver economy. Most land is owned by the clans and managed by them. The common man has options in his economic endeavors for the most part, but his property is still technically a stewardship for the clan. Each clan manages its endeavors differently, but the harbors, army, and roads are managed by the Emperor. Government The general government is an elected Dictatorship. The clans vote in an Emperor from amongst themselves who governs the borders, armies, and general commerce of the Empire. Largely the Clans have autonomy internally, but are not allowed to have standing armies other than guards and magistrates. Internally the government of each clans land is potentially unique, although most have followed the model of landed lordship with collection of taxes and management of courts & magistrates. Ethnicity Kaliin: Fair-Olive complexion. Variety in bone structure. Usually Brown-Black hair. Variety in eye color. Average height 5’7” (male), 5’5” female. Language High Kaliin (largely in the clans) Kaliin Misc New Kaliin's are renown as vicious warriors, highly skilled and disciplined. New Kalia is rumored to have found a pass through the southern mountains. Although this is officially denied.